


Sticky

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never thought he’d see an angel eating cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) [prompt:](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/175185.html?thread=37801553#t37801553) “Dean/Castiel, watching Castiel attempt to eat cotton candy is quite possibly the most adorable thing Dean has ever seen in his life.”

Dean never thought he’d see an angel eating cotton candy.

Especially Cas, who doesn’t even eat stuff that could be considered nutritious.

But Gabriel had somehow persuaded him to try it when they went to the county fair for a break, and now Dean can’t stop staring.

He’s pulling off bits with his fingers and sticking them in his mouth. Cas rubs his fingers together fastidiously, trying to get the wet sugar off them. “This is unpleasant.”

Dean sighs. “Dude, it’s cotton candy! You’re supposed to get sticky!”

“Why do humans enjoy eating something with no nutritional value that causes a mess?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I dunno. Because it tastes good? Because it’s traditional? Stop arguing and just eat it!”

And Cas does, actually finishing all the cotton candy. Dean wonders if he'll have an opportunity to persuade him to have it again.


End file.
